


In sickness and in health

by Tilltheendoftheline



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, M/M, Mechanic Bucky Barnes, No Smut, Pre serum Bucky, Sick Steve, Sickness, Stucky - Freeform, pre serum steve - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendoftheline/pseuds/Tilltheendoftheline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky hated it when Steve got sick. He was worried that his small frame couldn’t handle the cold he got. Every night, after his work he would be scared to find Steve on the ground. Never in his life had Bucky imagined that he could care so much for this little jerk, his little jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is Dutch, so please have some respect for little mistakes in my grammer. I try to do my best and I hope you will enjoy :)

Bucky hated it when Steve got sick. He was worried that his small frame couldn’t handle the cold he got. Every night, after his work he would be scared to find Steve on the ground. Never in his life had Bucky imagined that he could care so much for this little jerk, his little jerk.

Steve was sick for a week, constantly throwing up and passing out. Bucky didn’t know what was wrong with him, but he tried his best to put some food in him. He didn’t think it was possible for Steve to lose weight, but when they cuddled at night, Bucky could feel different bones poking him in his chest. Bucky his shift was done early, what meant that he could run to the grocery store to get some food. They have been eating soup for the last two days and if they didn’t eat something else soon, Bucky would throw up too. With a few dollars, he got as tip, Bucky bought bread, macaroni and some medicine for Steve. Bucky hoped that Steve felt a bit better, he wanted to go out with Steve again. Hanging out in the bar (and hoping Steve wouldn’t get in trouble for defending a woman), enjoying some alcohol and being together. Bucky was sick of looking at the same four walls. Full of hope, Bucky opened the apartment door of him and Steve. The skinny men was sitting on the couch. He had a thick blanked rolled around his entire body, only his pretty face was visible.

“Hey handsome, I got some medicine. How are you feeling?” Bucky asked cheerful. The small man tried to look behind him, but the covers where too tight around him.

“Better, thanks Buck. How does it come that you’re so early? Did they kick you out?”. Steve tried to laugh at his own joke, but it resulted in him starting to cough. Worried that he would hurt his ribs, Bucky walked towards him. Tears popped up in Steve his eyes and his pale face turned lobster red.

“I’m fine!” he said between coughs. Bucky put the brown paper bag on the table and sat down next to Steve. As a turtle, he pulled his head in, so Bucky wouldn’t be able to see his red face.

“I’ve seen you throwing up your entire meal, I can handle a little cough, Punk,” Bucky said. There was no way in hell Bucky would ever be disgust by Steve. The men was way too cute for that. To save Steve his lungs, Bucky filled a glass with water.

“Here, Turtle boy. Drink some water,”. Bucky gave Steve the glass, so the blond men could drink it. Steve started to drink greedy, as if he hadn’t drank in a long time. Gently, Bucky pushed a kiss to Steve his warm forehead. He loved the sense of Steve. It was sweet and comforting.

“How about I’m going to wash you and put you in bed? I’ll make some macaroni and we can listen to the game together?” Bucky said softly. He knew Steve was smiling, he always was when it meant that they would go in the shower together.

“If this isn’t killing me, you are,” he chuckled. Steve pressed a kiss on Bucky his jaw. He dropped the blankets and got up. The blond men was pure perfection in his briefs.

“And my shift was over early. So I had time to make sure you didn’t get any sicker,” Bucky smiled. He walked behind Steve towards the small bathroom. There wasn’t much room, but that wasn’t a problem. Bucky got rid of his blouse and kaki coloured pants. Steve leaned against the wall, looking at Bucky how he slowly stripped.

“Enjoying the view?” Bucky chuckled. Steve raised one eyebrow and nodded in approval. Bucky lost his briefs and stepped in the shower. He made sure that the warm was nice enough, before he could pull Steve in. Both men wrapped their arms around each other. Bucky could feel Steve his warm breath against his chest, the best feeling in the world so far.

“Tell me how your day was,” Steve said softly. Bucky kissed his hair and smiled. It didn’t matter how sick Steve was, he always wanted to ask and listen how Bucky’s day was. He pulled Steve closer.

“Good, just like any other day. I got a huge tip from an older lady. I help her a lot and she knew we were dying because of that disgusting soup. So she gave me money for real food,” Bucky chuckled. Steve looked up and smiled.

“God… you truly have the most beautiful face I ever saw,”. Steve his cheeks turned red. He frowned and rested his forehead against Bucky’s chest. Bucky laugh and kissed Steve again. Both of them didn’t handle compliments very well. After a few minutes, just standing under the hot shower, Bucky started to wash Steve his blond hair. He needed to cut it, it was getting way to long. After his hair, Bucky picket the bar of soap and got down on his knees. He slowly started to rub Steve his legs, butt and belly in soap. Bucky loved Steve his small body. His fingers traced Steve his ribs, just like always Bucky counted in his head how many he had. It was a little thing he did to make sure his Steve was still complete.

“You’re getting paranoid. There is no need to count me, you know,” Steve said. Bucky looked up and pushed a small kiss on Steve his navel.

“I know, but I like to do it,” he said. Steve rolled his eyes and looked away. Slowly, Bucky got up to wash his arm, chest and neck. He put the soap away and closed his strong around Steve his face. The blonde men was now forced to look Bucky in his eyes.

“Please get better. I hate seeing you like this,” Bucky whispers. Steve frowns. His blue eyes tried to look around Bucky.

“As if I like you acting like I’m a delicate bird,” he mumbled. Bucky smiled and pulled his face closer.

“I know you like that, don’t try to deny it, Rogers,” Bucky chuckled. Steve his cheeks turned red again. He was perfect, his Steve was perfect. Bucky pushed his warm lips on Steve his lips. The blond men’s lips where chapped, but that didn’t ruin the kiss for Bucky. He was addicted to Steve his delicious, plumb lips. Steve closed his arms around Bucky his chest. Both of them enjoyed this moments. After a few minutes, Bucky started to notice how Steve got weaker.

“Come on, I’ll put your cute ass in bed,” Bucky smiled. He kissed Steve and pulled him out of the shower. Bucky picked a towel en started to dry Steve. The smaller man started to shake on his knees. The poor thing was exhausted. Steve stepped in his briefs, just like Bucky and after that Steve went to the bedroom. The blanked that where supposed to be on the bad, where in the living room.

“For someone as sick as you, you are really good in messing up this apartment!” Bucky yelled. He picked up the blankets and walked towards Steve. He hoped to see a half-naked Steve on the bed, his big blue eyes looking at him. But the sick men was already sleeping. He was lying on his belly, with one leg sticking out of the bed. He snorted softly. A smile appeared on Bucky his face. Steve was fantastic. Carefully, Bucky laid the blanked on top of Steve.

“You are ruining my plan, punk,” Bucky whispered, before kissing Steve on the forehead. He would get a quick bite and join Steve in the bed. Bucky couldn’t wait to fall asleep with the love of his life sleeping next to him, listening to his breathing. Bucky was happy, he was happy that he was the one deserving something as pure and perfect as Steve next to him.


End file.
